50 Nuances de Fins Alternatives
by Amy W.Key
Summary: "Vous avez détesté Twilight ? Vous allez haïr 50 Shades of Grey !" Ou comment détruire, en 50 mini-OS aberrants, la fin du premier tome de 50 Nuances de Grey ! Première fic sur le fandom français, ça s'inaugure ! Consignes données par Giselle C.Levy et moi-même.
1. Pour son bien

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle._

_**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana_

_**WARNING :** rated M pour des raisons évidentes... Soyez pas cons, y'aura du cul et du sang (enfin, pas trop.)  
_

_**WARNING 2 :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.  
_

* * *

**ATTENTION ON FAIT PETER LE CHAMPOMY je suis la première fic française sur Fifty Shades of Grey ! Je crois que ça se fête mes chéries ! (comme ça, plus personne ne pourra me voler la vedette ou nier que je fus la première à marcher sur la Lune de ce fandom. Na.)**

* * *

_**Premier thème :** Décapitation et pomme verte._

_**WARNING (le retour) :** La mauvaise syntaxe, les répétitions, et les éventuelles autres horreurs contenues dans ce truc sont totalement volontaires, et relèvent bien plus du masochisme que l'intégralité de l'œuvre de James. Je tiens à le signaler, ça tient de l'automutilation pour moi._

* * *

**« POUR SON BIEN. »**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- Oh Ana, gémit soudain Christian, j'ai envie de quelque chose de nouveau ce soir…

La jeune femme releva la tête de l'entrejambe qu'elle était en train de sucer les mains attachées dans le dos par des menottes en fer d'acier. Elle haussa un sourcil de surprise et attendit, déjà trempée que Christian mette son idée à exécution. Il se redresse sur les coudes et admira le corps parfait de sa soumise et il la renversa sur le lit.

- J'ai envie de foodsex, dit-il avant de se relever. Je veux que tu m'attends ici dans la position que je t'ai apprise.

Elle obéit en s'agenouillant bien ouverte et les yeux au sol sur le lit aux draps de satin.

Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard et posa quelque chose qu'elle ne put voir sur le sol. Puis il accrocha la chaîne de ses menottes à un petit poteau qui dépassait de la tête de lit mais qui n'était pas très haut. Ainsi elle restait attachée mais il pouvait la libérer facilement sans rouvrir les menottes.

Puis il la força à relever ses fesses rougies par les fessées qu'il lui avait mises avant. Il la caressa un peu et elle mouilla immédiatement, puis il la doigta violemment en savourant ses gémissements.

Alors il glissa quelque chose de très gros et de très froid en elle et elle se sentie emplie comme les actrices dans les mauvais pornos. Il fit entrer et sortir plusieurs fois l'objet de son puits de plaisir et elle voulut jouir mais il lui refusa l'explosion suprême en retirant la chose d'elle.

Alors il lui tira la tête en arrière et plaquant sa virilité tendue contre son entrée brûlante, il se mit à onduler des hanches et à gémir bruyamment.

- Crie mon nom, Bébé !

- Oh Christian !

Alors il la pénétra et elle jouit instantanément en explosant en mille feux d'artifices alors qu'il continuait à la pénétrer. Il se cambra très fort derrière ses fesses et alors qu'elle allait jouir encore – elle se sentait venir – il lui plaça quelque chose devant la bouche, qui sentait la mouille, et il haleta dans son oreille.

- Mords ça Bébé ! Je veux te voir mordre ça pour moi !

Aussitôt, la panique envahit Ana. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ? Était-il finalement prêt à lui faire mal à ce point ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance ! Elle aurait dû le laisser partir ! Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un monstre, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse vouloir lui faire autant de mal délibérément ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ! Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et elle s'essuya rageusement d'un revers du bras.

Alors qu'il la pilonnait encore, elle fit coulisser les chaînes des menottes en se redressant sur ses genoux et se libéra en silence alors qu'il était plongé dans son plaisir. Retenant le moment où elle allait venir, elle pivota soudain les jambes autour de son membre viril et en lui faisant face elle lui balança la chaîne dans la tête.

Alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux surpris, elle resserra la chaîne si fort autour de son cou qu'elle entailla la chair et un peu de sang coula, et il jouit sous la suffocation.

- T'es si bonne Bébé !

Elle sentit les larmes revenir et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chaîne et d'un coup sec, elle tira de colère sur la chaîne et la tête de Christian se décrocha, décapité. Elle jouit quand il se retira d'elle et elle remit sa culotte en reprenant son souffle.

- JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE AUX POMMES VERTES CONNARD ! cria-t'elle ! C'était pour mon bien !

Et toujours en pleurant, triste et dégoutée et se sentant trahie, elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

**.  
**

**THE FIRST ALTERNATIVE END OF **_**FIFTY SHADES OF GREY**_

_Vous allez être, genre, deux à avoir lue le livre et trois à lire ce truc, mais si j'obtiens déjà une review j'aurais gagné mon pari débile.  
_

_L'enjeu de cette fiction sera désormais d'écrire 50 fins d'ici à la fin de l'année. On y croit ? Vous êtes avec moi ou vous m'en voulez de détruire ce chef d'oeuvre de la littérature ?  
_

_SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW ! (oui j'y crois vraiment !)  
_

_Amy _


	2. Vilaine

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle._

_**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana_

_**WARNING :** rated M pour des raisons évidentes... Soyez pas cons, y'aura du cul et du sang (enfin, pas trop.)  
_

_**WARNING 2 :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.  
_

* * *

**Deuxième débarquement d'idioties sur ce chapitre. Plus trash que le précédent, la troisième fin alternative sera beaucoup plus soft je vous le jure. Enfin, ou pas.**

* * *

_**Deuxième thème :** Brosse à dents et batte de baseball._

_**WARNING (le retour) :** __La mauvaise syntaxe, les répétitions, et les éventuelles autres horreurs contenues dans ce truc sont totalement volontaires, et relèvent bien plus du masochisme que l'intégralité de l'œuvre de James. _

_Remerciez encore Giselle Levy pour les idées affreuses qu'elle m'oblige à écrire. Les cours d'anglais du mercredi matin sont très productifs._

* * *

**« VILAINE. »**

**.  
**

**.**

Je me brossais les dents dans la salle de bains lorsque l'envie me prit. Je n'avais pas vu Christian depuis au moins deux jours et le vide en moi se faisait de plus en plus présent, comme les profonds abysses des fonds marins où je rêvais qu'il plonge.

Ma brosse à dents électrique vibrait dans ma main et je repensais à notre dernière nuit où il m'avait introduit en moi ce merveilleux vibromasseur énorme qui m'avait emplie jusqu'à me faire jouir, exploser en mille morceaux sur le planche en plastique dur avant que Christian ne me baise violemment pendant que j'étais encore toute mouillée et étroite autour de lui.

Les vibrations de ma brosse à dents m'excitaient et je la plaquais soudainement entre mes cuisses. Je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements sous ma jupe et cela fut si facile et si bon que je me sentis immédiatement coupable vis-à-vis de Christian car je n'avais pas le droit de me toucher moi-même et Christian allait devoir me punir, car c'était très mal et j'attendais vraiment avec beaucoup d'impatience sa délicieuse punition.

Mais alors que j'allais jouir sur les poils de ma brosse à dents, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Christian se tenait sur le seuil en criant « Surprise ! » mais son visage se décomposa et se ferma et il s'avança pour me priver de mon orgasme et je me sentis honteuse alors qu'il me traînait par les cheveux, en colère, dans la chambre rouge de la douleur.

J'avais le sexe en feu de le savoir à nouveau si proche et si prêt à me punir même si je savais que j'avais désobéi. Il m'attacha à la grande table en bois les jambes écartées et il fourra ses doigts dans ma chatte en me frappant les fesses.  
- Tu as été très vilaine, Bébé, susurra-t-il en s'enfouissant en moi. Je cru que j'allais jouir mais il se retira.

- Je dois te punir, Ana.

Et son doigt s'introduisit par la petite porte de mon anatomie et me défonça, bientôt rejoint par deux puis trois et je criais car ça faisait mal et ça faisait du bien en même temps, je sentais Christian derrière mes fesses et je voulais jouir mais il se retira, me laissant le cul en l'air et toute offerte à lui.  
- Tu aimes les objets , hein, Bébé ?

J'hochais la tête et il sourit et se dirigea au fond de la pièce mais je ne vais pas ce qu'il choisit car bien sûr je ne pouvais pas bouger, et lorsqu'il revint vers moi je tremblais d'impatience, mon cul et ma chatte étaient si vides et voulaient Christian, mais au lieu de ça, il enfonça quelque chose d'énorme dans mon petit anneau de chair dilaté et me pilonna violemment avec, si fort que je me sentis me déchirer en millions de morceaux tandis que le sang coulait sur mes cuisses et j'entendais Christian se masturber derrière moi.

Bientôt, je perdis tellement de sang que je tombais dans les pommes et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut la voix de Christian qui jouissait sur mes fesses .

- Tu as été très vilaine, Bébé. Je n'aime pas les filles vilaines.

Et je mourus .

* * *

_Cette scène a été super chelou à écrire, parce que même si vous n'en avez rien à faire, mon père s'appelle Christian et c'est juste ULTRA BIZARRE !_

_Cette scène n'est pas vulgaire, non, pas du tout. Elle n'est pas dégueulasse non plus, non, pas du tout. Eh bah on écrit du SM trash ou pas hein, c'est pas moi qu'ai commencé d'abord ! Et toc._

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Amy._


	3. Sport de combat

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle._

_**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana_

_**WARNING :** rated M pour des raisons évidentes... Soyez pas cons, y'aura du cul et du sang (enfin, pas trop.)  
_

_**WARNING 2 :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.  
_

* * *

**___Ce thème a été donné par moi-même à moi-même, parce que j'ai eu une inspiration et qu'un proverbe papouasien dit qu'on doit toujours écouter son inspiration. Les cours de statistiques sont prolifiques même si je crois avoir traumatisé ma voisine à vie, et le café froid c'est dégueulasse, n'en buvez pas._**

* * *

_**Troisième thème :** Explosion et tatami._

_**WARNING (le retour) :** __La mauvaise syntaxe, les répétitions, et les éventuelles autres horreurs contenues dans ce truc sont totalement volontaires, et relèvent bien plus du masochisme que l'intégralité de l'œuvre de James. _

_J'ai tenté ici de respecter le style originel de James. J'espère que ça a fonctionné. _

* * *

**«SPORT DE COMBAT. »**

**.  
**

**.**

- Bébé, tu dois faire du sport, c'est pour ton bien, m'ordonne Christian en fronçant les sourcils.

J'aime bien sa voix autoritaire. _C'est sexy._

- Je sais. Mais j'ai horreur de ça. Et je suis nulle en arts martiaux.

- Je vais t'aider Bébé, dit encore Christian en s'approchant de moi.

Nous sommes dans son dojo privé et il s'amuse à me renverser de plus en plus brutalement, de plus en plus sensuellement sur les tatamis. Je sens que je peux de moins en moins me concentrer sur mes mouvements, sur ma défense. Le corps de Christian me trouble trop.

Et puis soudain, je ne peux plus me relever. Christian est au dessus de moi et je mouille déjà tellement qu'il pourrait me prendre immédiatement. Je crois qu'il le sent, parce qu'il me déshabille très vite. Je me retrouve quasi nue entre ses bras et il écarquille les yeux quand il me touche. Je suis vraiment trempée pour lui. Ses doigts m'effleurent à peine et j'ai déjà envie de jouir, c'est dingue. _Il me rend folle._

Tout à coup je suis au dessus de lui. Je n'ai plus de culotte. Son énorme sexe se dresse entre mes cuisses et avec un petit sourire, il m'invite à m'empaler sur lui. Tout doucement, je le glisse en moi et c'est si bon lorsqu'il est en moi ! Je me sens emplie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à bouger. Il soulève mes hanches avec son bassin pour pénétrer tout au fond de moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser tandis qu'il me baise sur ce tatami, ses doigts enfoncés dans mes hanches.

Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens partir. Son rythme s'accélère. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va m'étouffer car il est dans ma gorge et je ne peux plus respirer.

- Jouis pour moi bébé !

Et je me sens venir, montrer. Le tissu du tatami râpe mes genoux. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Christian jouir aussi mais ma vue est bizarre, un peu floue. J'ai la sensation que même mon orgasme est étrange, différent. Je vois Christian ouvrir la bouche d'un air paniqué.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce que…

Mais c'est trop tard. J'éclate tout à coup en millions de morceaux autour de lui. Littéralement.

J'éclate et le sang, la chair, les os rebondissent contre les murs tandis que Christian hurle.

**X**

_Note de la femme de ménage : _Arrêtez d'avoir des orgasmes explosifs, c'est salissant.

* * *

_Avez-vous remarqué que l'auteur de cette petite merveilleuse *toussote* ne faisait jamais de phrases longues ? Moi oui. J'ai dû rajouter des points dans mon propre texte, j'ai du mal à revenir au niveau CM2 question syntaxe._

_Je fais de mon mieux pour réemployer les expressions les plus marquants de Mrs James dans mon œuvre à moi. Z'avez-vu ? Elle décrit toujours les orgasmes avec un « j'explosais en mille morceaux », ce genre de conneries. Prochaine étape, les feux d'artifices, j'vous le dis moi. Cliché, cliché, yeah yeah._

**_SAUVEZ UNE FICTION , LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !_**

_Amy._


	4. Expect the unexpected

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle._

_**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana_

_**WARNING :** rated M et c'est pas pour la déco._

_**WARNING 2 :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.  
_

* * *

**_Reprise des cours, reprise des conneries ! Thème donné par GiselleLevy, comme toujours ! J'avoue que j'ai ri toute seule en l'écrivant en cours d'anglais !_**

**_Célébrons également ma première review négative. Une overdose de ChocoBN m'aurait donc conduite à écrire ces absurdités, et l'humour n'est pas passé. J'espère que personne parmi vous n'imagine que j'écris vraiment aussi mal ?_**

**_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des efforts syntaxiques ! Par contre, question style, on repassera !_**

* * *

_**Quatrième thème :** Schweppes_

* * *

******" EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED " **

**.  
**

**.**

- Bébé, me demande soudain Christian au beau milieu de notre bain, tu aimes quand les jets d'eau du jacuzzi te masturbent ?

Je lui jette un regard gourmand. Ses yeux sont emplis de promesse. Ma déesse intérieure danse la macarena.

Mais Christian s'assombrit soudain. Il a un air pensif. Ma conscience me crie de faire attention quand il a cet air là.

- Bébé, tu crois qu'on obtiendrais la même chose en secouant une bouteille de Schweppes ?

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Il faudrait essayer.

Et Christian tenta. En le voyant agiter la bouteille sensuellement entre ses doigts, ma déesse intérieure ouvre grand les bras et ondule des hanches.

Puis mon 50 Nuances introduit le goulot en moi et son pouce libère l'ouverture. Le liquide jaillit, m'emplit, c'est bon, j'adore ça. Christian sourit en me regardant.

Et puis soudainement, je sens que tout explosé, que tout remonte et ma déesse intérieure danse sur Thriller de Michael Jackson. Christian s'affole mais ma conscience hurle qu'il est trop tard. Le Schweppes mousse, déborde de partout, j'en crache par la bouche et j'en ai dans le nez.

Dans les yeux de Christian je lis la même chose que moi. C'était une mauvaise idée. Non mais quelle idiote je fais !

Je sais que je vais mourir. Ma conscience hurle encore, à l'intérieure de moi.

_« Hey, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »_

**X**

* * *

_Alors là, j'avoue j'ai cumulé , entre Bébé, la déesse et la conscience, j'ai frappé fort. J'espère que vous avez toute compris l'allusion à la pub Schweppes avec Uma Thurman. « Hey, what did you expect ? ». Si pas, courrez la voir sur Youtube, elle es tellement drôle !_

_Bon, parce qu'entre deux lemons trash, on rigole non ? Je commence à maîtriser l'exercice, les prochains resteront dans la lignée mais j'arrive désormais à doser entre le super trash et le style employé. Allez, à demain !_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION , LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Amy._


	5. Tenter l'impossible

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle._

_**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana_

_**WARNING :** rated M et c'est pas pour la déco._

_**WARNING 2 :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.  
_

* * *

_Okay celui-là aurait pu sérieusement virer au super gore, si j'avais pas eu un éclair de génie en cours d'anglais._

_Je l'ai écrit comme un reportage. J'avais pensé à Arté, mais finalement, c'est plutôt M6 qui ferait un truc sur un sujet aussi pourri !_

_Alors c'est parti._

* * *

_**Cinquième thème :** Critérium_

* * *

******" TENTER L'IMPOSSIBLE "**

**.  
**

**.**

« Aujourd'hui, nous partons à la rencontre de Christian et Anastasia, jeune couple sans histoire installé à Seattle. Christian et Anastasia ont adopté un mode de vie peu commun : ils se sont rencontré en pratiquant le BDSM, ou sadomasochisme pour les non-initiés. Anastasia nous apparaît comme une soumise radieuse, très fière de son dominateur, qu'elle qualifie d'exceptionnel.

Contrairement aux apparents, tout ici est consenti et mesuré. Anastasia nous confie qu'elle éprouvre toujours un plaisir immense aux côtés de Christian.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier, puisque Anastasia va endosser pour la première fois le rôle de dominatrice et permettre à Christian de tenter une nouvelle expérience : le pénétration pénienne, soit l'insertion, en général d'un vibromasseur, dans l'urètre. Christian désire jouer la carte de performance : il veut tenter un maximum d'objets différents jusqu'à se satisfaire, et il compte sur l'accompagnent de son amante de toujours.

**[… ]**

Mais très vite, la session dégénère.

La pénétration est douloureuse, Christian n'y est pas habitué. Mais il veut gagner son pari, et ne pas perdre la face devant les caméras.

En dominatrice attentive, Anastasia choisit comme prochain objet la mine de critérium. Elle espère que son extrême finesse facilitera les choses à Christian…

**[…]**

L'erreur est humain mais elle peut être fatale.

Plusieurs semaines après la séance et le micro-déchirement de l'urètre subi par Christian, un nouveau contretemps apparaît. Des résidus de carbone se seraient coincés dans le canal conducteur du pénis de notre dominateur. Cela l'empêche d'uriner correctement, mais cela cause également des soucis majeurs d'érection et d'éjaculation.

Christian trouve désormais du sang dans son sperme et ses urines, et la douleur atteint des sommets que même lui ne peut plus endurer.

Quelques jours plus tard, les médecins annoncent au jeune couple sadomasochiste l'inévitable : l'infection est trop avancée. Christian est condamné.

**[…]**

L'enterrement a été très émouvant. Le couple avait beaucoup d'amis, que ce soit en dehors ou au sein de la communauté SM.

Anastasia, voilée de noir, a accordé quelque mot au journaliste témoin de l'exploit qui a causé la mort de son amant.

« Je savais depuis le début que ce que nous faisions était dangereux. J'espérais seulement me tromper… »

Bouleversée, il semblerait pourtant que la jeune et belle veuve cherche un nouveau dominateur pour partager sa vie.

« Je dois aller de l'avant, c'est ce que Christian aurait voulu » a-t-elle confié au journaliste avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

**X**

* * *

_Parce que OUI je peux faire des trucs sérieux !_

_La pénétration pénienne existe, c'est dégueulasse, n'allez pas regarder ça pour vous renseigner. (ils font même des godemichets tout fins exprès et NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMMENT JE LE SAIS.)_

_Bref, la technique du reportage a mit de la distance, à mon goût, avec l'horreur du truc. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne façon d'aborder la question._

_Le prochain thème est d'ores et déjà choisi par Giselle : nous parlerons de blouse !_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION , LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Amy._


	6. Jouer au docteur

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle._

_**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana_

_**WARNING :** rated M et c'est pas pour la déco._

_**WARNING 2 :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.  
_

* * *

_Parce que, eh bien, les Statistiques, c'est vraiment chiant, et que les fins alternatives, c'est bien plus rigolo ! Thème donné par Gis', évidemment !_

_Nous inaugurons aujourd'hui une nouvelle tentative d'écriture foireuse et décadente : les commentaires d'auteurs dans le texte. Oh yeah. Mon humour n'ayant pas d'égal, vous avez mes propres commentaires sur mon propre texte, en italique. Allez, on est parti ?_

* * *

_**Sixième thème :** Blouse_

* * *

******" ****JOUER AU DOCTEUR** "

**.**

**.  
**

_Christian est déguisé en médecin._

Ma déesse intérieure se trémousse au rythme de électrocardiogramme. _(un jour, celle là, je vais l'assommer à coup de poêle)_ Il est tellement sexy, c'est juste… trop… waouh quoi. _(oui, Anastasia connaît le mot « électrocardiogramme » mais qualifier Cricri d'amour c'est trop difficile, comprenez.)_

Il m'attache sur le lit, il a prit un vrai modèle d'hôpital, j'adore, c'est vraiment cool d'être riche _(oh, tu crois ? moi je croyais que c'était super sympa de vivre sous un pont avec un carton !)_. La blouse de médecin, vaguement déboutonnée sur son torse, lui va vraiment à ravir. J'ai envie de fourrer mon nez dans les poils à la naissance de ses pectoraux.

_Hum, miam._

Dire que cet Apollon est à moi. _(notez la référence à James, qui colle des métaphores antiques partout)_

Les sangles me tiennent, j'y suis habituée, et je laisse Christian me faire ce qu'il veut. Il déboutonne sa blouse. C'est si rare qu'il soit nu face à moi, je suis toute mouillée d'avance.

- Maintenant, Anastasia, je vais te bâillonner et te bander les yeux. _(c'est important, la prévention, d'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas les préservatifs !)_

J'acquiesce, la gorge sèche. Ma déesse intérieure danse la zumba. _(vous connaissez la zumba ? C'est très étrange comme danse, j'ai pas encore tout compris.)_

La blouse sent Christian _(j'espère pour toi qu'il a prit sa douche) _lorsqu'il me l'attache autour du visage. Il fourre une grosse boule de tissu dans ma bouche _(je vous entendais venir bande de perverses !)_, j'ai le goût e Christian sur la langue _(euh, j'aurais plutôt dit du tissu, moi mais bon, chacun ses goûts hein)_, ça me rend folle.

Christian me baise sauvagement et je me sens partir. Il m'emplit, c'est si bon, j'adore ça. (vas-y bébé, et tout hein, on se croirait dans un porno des années 80. Quand les actrices n'essayaient pas de parler franglais) Tous mes sens sont à l'affût _(comme dans « Chasse et Pêche »)_ je veux haleter mais le bâillon m'en empêche, je ne peux plus respirer. Je voudrais crier mais le tissu qui m'assèche la bouche _(ah ben je croyais qu'il avait goût de Christian et que c'était génial ? Décidemment, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut cette petite)_ ne me le permet pas. Je voudrais bouger, mais les sangles sur mes membres m'entravent. Christian n'a aucun moyen de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.

J'étouffe, j'agonise._ (J'hésite à pleurer et à vous ordonner de sortir vos mouchoirs.)_

- Jouais pour moi, Bébé.

_(Non, cette phrase n'arrive pas comme un cheveux sur la soupe.)_

Je voudrais lui obéir. Je me cambre pour tenter de l'alerter mais je n'y parviens pas. Je le sens jouir en moi, je me convulse, il croit que je suis _(on est con quand on prend son pied hein ?)_, mais j'agonise, et très vite, le coton de la blouse sur mon nez, mes yeux, ma bouche, a raison de moi, et tout mon corps se détend. _(ceci dit, il paraît que la sensation d'étouffement augmente l'orgasme. Réalité ou fiction ? Débattez-en avec Anastasia dans une review !)_

Christian comprendra, mais trop tard.

* * *

_Et non, je ne tenterais même pas de faire semblant d'avoir honte._

_Va vraiment falloir que j'en fasse 50 comme ça ? Je vais m'épuiser à force. Bon, allez, à votre avis, dans la prochaine, j'écris sans aucune ponctuation ou alors j'écris façon dix-huitième siècle ?_

_Amy._


	7. Keep on rockin'

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle._

_**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana_

_**WARNING :** rated M et c'est pas pour la déco._

_**WARNING 2 :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.  
_

* * *

_Attention, today, le thème vient de moi-même. Et la consigne débile choisie a été l'absence de ponctuation. Préparez votre souffle et vos yeux, qui sait, la prochaine fois je vous écris en kikoolol ?!_

_Anyway j'ai pas trop posté la semaine dernière, je suis un peu en rush en ce moment ! So here we are !_

* * *

_**Septième thème :** Pilule_

* * *

******" KEEP ON ROCKIN' "**

**.**

Il était tard mais Christian était insatiable ce soir-là il paraissait incapable de d'arrêter de bander et Anastasia ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais en bonne soumise elle ne disait rien de toute façon elle était attachée et bâillonnée et les yeux bandés et elle ne pouvait rien faire jusqu'à ce que Christian ne lui enlève le bandeau et alors elle le vit les yeux fous et le regard douloureux et les traits tirés alors qu'il la pénétrait sauvagement tout en ayant l'air affreusement mal aussi elle fronça les sourcils et Cricri d'amour lui enleva le bâillon et elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas

- Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter il dit

Alors Anastasia tourna la tête vers la table de chevet pour y découvrir une plaquette de pilules bleues et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia car il y avait au moins six pilules manquantes ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle comprit que Christian avait voulu la combler plus que jamais cette nuit-là d'ailleurs il avait réussi parce qu'elle avait déjà joui plusieurs fois Cricrichou était en train d'en payer le prix alors même qu'il était déjà venu plusieurs fois et Anastasia eut peur pourtant elle ne put rien faire lorsque que Cricrinou tira la langue en hurlant pour jouir encore une fois en elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il posa la main sur son torse à l'endroit de son cœur et tourna des yeux affolés vers Ana tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur elle, convulsant et la baisant toujours et Ana jouit encore une fois lorsque Christianounet mourut en elle d'une overdose fulgurante de Viagra.

* * *

_PFOUAAAAH *reprend son souffle*. J'ai quand même mis un point final ! Yeah yeah.  
_

_Ouais, on fait aussi une overdose de surnom !_

_PLUS QUE 43 ! _

_A très vite pour la suite !_

_(peut-être que le 10__e__ ne sera pas un lemon ! =O) Si on peut appeler ça des lemons !_

**_Aimez-moi, humorisez-vous, lancez des tomates du FSG et laissez des reviews ! Yeah !_**

_Amy._


	8. Incendie

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle.

**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana

**Rated :** M pour des raisons évidentes... Soyez pas cons, y'aura du cul et du sang (enfin, pas trop.)

* * *

**WARNING :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.

La mauvaise syntaxe, les répétitions, et les éventuelles autres horreurs contenues dans ce truc sont totalement volontaires, et relèvent bien plus du masochisme que l'intégralité de l'œuvre de James. Je tiens à le signaler, ça tient de l'automutilation pour moi.

* * *

_**Huitième thème : Popcorn**_

* * *

**« INCENDIE»**

**.**

**.**

- Oh Ana, Ana, tu es si belle, me murmura Christian au creux de l'oreille, tout en continuant à me pilonner avec ardeur l'arrière-train.

_Hum, c'est si bon._

- Oh oui bébé, c'est si bon d'être en toi…

J'adore quand Christian jouit comme ça. Je me sens toute puissante. Irremplaçable. Il me prend de plus en plus vite, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.  
Je suis appuyée tout contre, les seins collés sur le marbre froid mes fesses tout contre le corps de Christian. Encore une fois, je suis nue tandis que lui a gardé son jean élimé qui lui tombe bas sur les hanches. Parfois j'aimerais que les rôles s'inversent.

- Christian, j'halète.

- Oui bébé ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une odeur bizarre ?

Une violente odeur de cramé a envahi la cuisine, mais à ce moment précis, Christian se perd dans sa jouissance. Il éjacule en moi d'un coup et je viens à mon tour, j'explose en mille morceaux autour de lui.

Mais l'odeur reste, persistante.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je tourne un regard affolé sur la gauche, et ce que je vois me terrifie. Le micro-onde est en feu. Dans notre luxure, nous avons oublié le paquet de pop-corn que nous avions mis à chauffer. Les flammes lèchent l'appareil, se propagent déjà à tout le mobilier. Bientôt, la moitié de la cuisine brûle. Christian est déjà en train d'appeler les pompiers.

Je tente d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais cela ne fait qu'attiser l'incendie. J'ai peur, Christian tente de rester calme.

Mais soudain, les flammes atteignent la plaque de gaz. Mon regard se tourne vers Christian. Il hurle, se jette sur moi dans l'espoir dans m'éloigner.

Il est trop tard. La bonbonne a déjà explosé.

* * *

_ET ILS ONT ENCORE MORTS HOURRA !_

_Oui c'était soft là, hein ?_

_Bon, on m'a posé plein de questions chez les anonymes, qui m'ont vachement reviewée ces derniers jours, donc merci à vous toutes, j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire !_

_Sinon eh bien, je trouve tout dans ma petite tête, voilà _

_Je vous aime fort, continuons à massacre Ana-chérie et Cricrichou !_

_Amy._


	9. Men in Black

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle.

**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana

**Rated :** M pour des raisons évidentes... Soyez pas cons, y'aura du cul et du sang (enfin, pas trop.)

**WARNING :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.

La mauvaise syntaxe, les répétitions, et les éventuelles autres horreurs contenues dans ce truc sont totalement volontaires, et relèvent bien plus du masochisme que l'intégralité de l'œuvre de James. Je tiens à le signaler, ça tient de l'automutilation pour moi.

* * *

_**Le blabla d'Amy** : Ils ont relooké feufeu ! Il est tout beau z'avez vu ?_  
_Bon, suite à quelques reviews peu affables, je tiens à rappeler que premièrement : cette fic n'est pas à prendre au premier degré hein, juste au cas où. Je rappelle également que je l'écris pour me marrer, et que les styles littéraires présentés dans ces ficlets sont des parodies, et que NON, je n'écris pas comme ça, soyez en certaines._  
_Deuxièment, OUI, j'ai lu les trois tomes de FSG, donc OUI, je suis autorisée à critique autant que je veux, et non, ça ne fait pas de moi une débile mais quelqu'un qui aime savoir de quoi elle parle avant de le descendre._

_Sur ce... ce thème c'est n'importe quoi, et je vous aime !_

* * *

_**Neuvième thème : Alien**_

* * *

**« MEN IN BLACK»**

**.**

**.**

- Christian, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… racontes… bébé ?

Le souffle de Christian est erratique alors qu'il la pilonne ardemment, courbé au-dessus d'elle.

Pour une fois, ils font l'amour, et Ana n'est pas attachée. Elle a les doigts crispés sur ses avant-bras. Lui, il sent que quelque chose est différent aujourd'hui.

L'expression d'Ana est plus dure, plus fermée que d'ordinaire. Sa prise est plus puissante, tant sur ses bras que les muscles de son vagin sur son sexe. Elle a le corps tendu par autre chose que le plaisir et Christian ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

La phrase d'Ana trouve écho en lui, mais il est trop dans son plaisir pour y accorder du crédit.

- Je t'ai piégé, murmure Ana d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

- Oh ça oui, bébé, tu m'as eu…

L'orgasme le saisit sur ces mots. Être en elle, c'est si bon, il l'aime tellement que parfois il suffoque. Mais le regard qu'elle pose sur lui alors qu'il éjacule en elle n'est pas celui qu'elle lui réserve habituellement.

- Non Christian, tu n'as pas compris…

Sa voix a changé. Elle est profonde, elle résonne, comme plusieurs voix qui se parleraient en même temps. Soudain, il a peur de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il se retire d'Ana mais elle l'empêche de reculer davantage. Son ventre, sous lui, se met à onduler, à trembler. Les yeux d'Ana se révulsent avant de s'assombrir, et sa peau vire au grisâtre. Elle a le teint d'une morte-vivante alors que son corps se convulse.

Et soudain, elle sourit, un sourire cruel et dangereux, et sa poitrine, son ventre, son sexe s'ouvrent et la créature surgit. Elle est noire, blanche, et visqueuse, hérissée de crocs et de tentacules. Elle est immonde et brutale.

- Nous sommes là pour vous, humains, grogne-t-elle à son attention.

Christian bégaye, veut s'enfuir, mais d'un coup de mâchoire, la bête lui arrache la tête et lui dévore les entrailles.

* * *

_Je profite de mon passage pour vous signaler la création d'une page facebook : La chambre d'Amy, trouvable sur la rechercher facebook. Aimez-moi, vous aurez plein de news en exclu !_

_A très vite !_

_Amy._


	10. A l'encre de tes mots

**50 NUANCES DE FINS ALTERNATIVES**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Je vous aurais bien dit que les persos de "50 shades of grey" sont la propriété de E.L. James, mais comme elle les a elle-même plagiée sur Twilight, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. La médiocrité stylistique est également à elle.

**Pairing officiel :** Christian/Ana

**Rated :** M pour des raisons évidentes... Soyez pas cons, y'aura du cul et du sang (enfin, pas trop.)

**WARNING :** Humour et second degré fortement conseillé pour le voyage qui s'annonce.

La mauvaise syntaxe, les répétitions, et les éventuelles autres horreurs contenues dans ce truc sont totalement volontaires, et relèvent bien plus du masochisme que l'intégralité de l'œuvre de James. Je tiens à le signaler, ça tient de l'automutilation pour moi.

* * *

_**Le blabla d'Amy** : Je vous aime ! Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews ! J'essaye de me remettre à l'écriture ces derniers temps, j'ai vachement de mal... J'ai perdu la motiv pour plein de trucs... Encouragez-moi ! Je vous aime !  
_

* * *

_**Neuvième thème : Stabilo et Bescherelle  
**_

* * *

**« A L'ENCRE DE TES MOTS»**

**.**

**.**

- Anaaaa qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Des corrections.

La moue boudeuse de Christian est trop sexy. Je ne dois pas craquer, Jack m'a refilé beaucoup de travail pour cette semaine. Je crois qu'il continue son concours de celui qui fait pipi le plus loin avec Christian.

- Avec un Bescherelle ?

- Je lève un regard agacé vers lui.

- Oui, avec un Bescherelle.

- Mais… Un ordi ferait ça tellement mieux, tu en as même un très bien !

Je referme rageusement mon bouquin.

- J'essaye de travailler, moi, et je le fais à ma manière. J'ai plus confiance en mon bouquin qu'en tous les outils technologiques de la planète !

Christian esquisse un petit sourire en coin, du genre à faire crépiter ma culotte. Je me crispe jusqu'au fond du ventre.

Ses longs doigts fins serpentent sur la table, tripotent mes stylos, et je me mordille la lèvre malgré moi. Il cherche juste à m'embêter, je le sais, mais ça marche. Lorsqu'il s'approche un peu trop de moi et commence à me taquiner. J'essaye de maîtriser la chaleur qui monte en moi.

- Christian, je dois vraiment travailler, je dois rendre ça pour demain.

- Mais je vous laisse faire, Mademoiselle Steele, ricane-t-il en soufflant dans mon cou.

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon stabilo bleu. Christian est insupportable.

Mon agacement prend le pas sur mon excitation. Lui n'a certainement pas besoin de travailler, mais moi si, j'aime ce que je fais et je tiens à le faire correctement. Lorsque ses mains s'aventurent sur mes seins, je lui barbouille le bras de fluo bleu d'un geste rageur.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent, son souffle s'accélère.

- Ana… je suis… mortellement… allergique au cobalt…

Et il s'écroule au sol tandis que je hurle de terreur.

* * *

_Le cobalt est un composant de l'encre bleu, et de pas mal de teintures bleues ! J'ai une amie qui est vraiment allergique et ça m'a inspiré ce drabble !_

_Plus que 39 les enfants !_

_Je vous aime !_

_N'oubliez pas : les liens vers ma page facebook et mes blogs sont disponibles sur mon profil !_

_Amy._


End file.
